


Plague

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Cold, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto catches an alien cold, and it's the Doctor's job to make him well again.





	Plague

Ianto hacked into his shoulder. He felt like he was dying. On their latest adventure, Ianto had caught some sort of alien cold. The Doctor assured him that it was really nothing, but Ianto didn't feel comfortable since this plague made him vomit blue. 

The Doctor strolled into their bedroom, a steaming cup in his hand. He smiled weakly, setting the cup down on the bedside table, and felt Ianto's forehead again. "You still have a fever…" 

Ianto choked back a sarcastic remark.

"Here, have some of this." The Doctor handed the cup to Ianto. "It's the Twiflix version of oatmeal. Should have you right in a jiffy."

Cautiously, Ianto chewed on the sticky red-colored oatmeal. "It tastes _awful_," he moaned.

"I know," The Doctor stroked Ianto's hair and kissed his forehead. "But I want you to get well as soon as possible." He rested his chin on his lover's head. "I love you, Ianto."


End file.
